


Lie to Me

by _Trash_Panda_ (Baker_Street_Irregular)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baker_Street_Irregular/pseuds/_Trash_Panda_
Summary: No summary.  You'll get it quickly.  Just sad for sad's sake, you can decide if it's during break up or after death.  I needed to break through my writer's block and this happened.  I'm going through it, don't blame me!
Relationships: Marvin - Relationship, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lie to Me

To say Marvin didn’t enjoy waking up to the smell of coffee would be a lie. He is a simple coffee man, but his lover was a coffee aficionado. Like wine freaks, but with coffee. “This is a fair trade Costa Rican blend. It is so good, you can taste the vanilla and slight hint of rum…do NOT cheapen this beautiful brew with sugar!” Whizzer would wax poetically too early in the morning about nothing else, but coffee. “Uh huh,” Marvin would always acquiesce, but to him it tasted like … coffee. Tours of roasteries and entirely too much money spent on too many gadgets to make bean water, but Whizzer was happy, and Marvin was caffeinated regularly. Plus, Marvin loved watching his man’s face light up as he tried so hard to get Marvin to understand coffee. 

To say Marvin doesn’t love to hum the latest ear worm Whizzer got stuck in his head would be a bigger lie. Since Whizzer went out so much, he was also bringing new songs home. A quick hum and they were stuck. Marvin hummed them at work, thinking of Whizzer; he hummed them on the subway, wanting nothing but to get home to Whizzer. And while he didn’t listen to much music himself, the snippets that his love brought home gave him joy and made him feel connected. The few times Whizzer caught him humming songs he knew Marvin never heard, Marvin denied it. Whizzer, though, was flattered by the amount of attention he was being paid. 

To say Marvin doesn’t love the noise, the movement, the inconvenience of sharing space would be the biggest lie. Which is why, after starting his day with no coffee, after facing his day with no music, and after coming home to stillness

Marvin hangs up his jacket

lays down

– and lies to himself.


End file.
